


Weihnachtswunderwelt

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Aventskalender 2015, Boernes POV, Christmas, From Sex to Love, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Seasonal, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal diese Woche, daß er schweißgebadet aufwacht.</i>
</p><p>Das 13. Türchen des <a href="http://anja79.livejournal.com/18739.html">Tatort und Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2015</a>.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/149994.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachtswunderwelt

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash  
> Bingo-Prompt: Fehlfunktion  
> Länge: ~ 1.300 Wörter  
> A/N: Ich weiß ja auch nicht … Die Geschichte ist einfach so erschienen, als ich auf das Prompt geschaut habe. In Boernes Kopf ist es immer ein wenig merkwürdig und ich weiß nie so recht, wohin das führen wird.
> 
> >> [Originalpost in meinem LJ](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/149994.html)

~*~

Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal diese Woche, daß er schweißgebadet aufwacht. Er starrt an die Decke und versucht krampfhaft, an etwas anderes zu denken. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Vielleicht ist er krank? Aber was könnte solche Träume erklären? Er träumt praktisch nie. Falsch, denkt er – natürlich träumt er, jeder Mensch träumt. Er kann sich nur nie an seine Träume erinnern. Und wenn er sich doch einmal erinnert, dann sind sie nicht … so. So laut und bunt. Technicolor. Und sie fühlen sich nie so unglaublich echt an.

Kurzentschlossen setzt er sich im Bett auf. Er wird jetzt sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen können, er kennt das schon. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt ihm, daß es früh ist, aber dann doch nicht so früh, daß er nicht auch aufstehen könnte. Dann ist er eben mal etwas zeitiger bei der Arbeit. Und Thiel wird nicht mitfahren können, sondern das Rad nehmen müssen. Aber schließlich liegt draußen noch kein Schnee, die Bewegung tut ihm gut, und sowieso ist es im Augenblick besser, wenn er Thiel nicht so viel sieht.

Thiel denkt ohnehin schon, daß er sie nicht mehr alle beieinander hat, seit er ihn letzte Woche dazu genötigt hat, mit auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu kommen. Und er hat ja auch recht. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Selbst wenn er sich gerade noch bremsen konnte, und das Lebkuchenherz nicht wirklich gekauft hat.

~*~

Die Arbeit lenkt ihn ab, auch wenn die Tatsache, daß Alberich die Rechtsmedizin weihnachtlich dekoriert hat, ihm das Leben nicht gerade erleichtert. Ein oder zwei dieser jahreszeitlichen Deko-Elemente erkennt er aus seinen Träumen wieder. Besonders schlimm wird es, als am Nachmittag Thiel vorbeikommt und unter dem Mistelzweig stehen bleibt. Thiel ist sauer, weil er nicht mitbekommt, was er fragt– nur zu verständlich, aber wie soll er erklären, was mit ihm los ist? Er kann ja schlecht sagen, daß er in dem Moment, als er Thiel in Alberichs Weihnachtswunderwelt hat stehen sehen, vollkommen weggetreten ist. Dabei macht er sich nicht einmal etwas aus Weihnachten. Hat er noch nie. Dieser ganze Kitsch läßt ihn normalerweise völlig kalt. Und Thiel und er – ja, sie haben jetzt schon eine ganze Weile diese Sache, aber das ist alles ganz rational. Sie sind sich beide einig, daß das keine weiteren Auswirkungen auf ihr Leben hat. Ein Ventil zum Dampf ablassen, nichts weiter. Das hat die ganze Zeit wunderbar funktioniert. Bis jetzt. Auf einmal ist bei ihm irgendetwas falsch verdrahtet. Und er weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wieso das plötzlich passiert ist.

~*~

Auf dem Heimweg kapituliert er und kauft einen Adventskranz. Und als Thiel zuhause ankommt, mit blaugefrorenen Händen und roter Nase, lädt er ihn zum Tee und zum Aufwärmen ein. Thiel kommentiert das nicht weiter – vermutlich hält er es für eine Art Entschuldigung, weil er ihn heute Morgen ohne Vorwarnung hat stehen lassen. Nicht, daß sie eine regelrechte Verabredung hätten, was das gemeinsam zur Arbeit fahren angeht. Es hat sich nur so eingebürgert mit der Zeit. Und normalerweise würde er schon Bescheid sagen, wenn ihm etwas dazwischen kommt. Aber am Abend davor hatte er ja noch nicht gewußt, daß er wieder diesen Weihnachtstraum haben würde.

Jedenfalls, zum Teil ist es ja auch eine Entschuldigung. Aber vor allem ist es der Traum, der an ihm nagt und nach außen drängt und versucht, Wirklichkeit zu werden. Und für einen Moment wird er Wirklichkeit. Nicht ganz so kitschig, doch sie sitzen beim Tee in seinem Wohnzimmer, zwei Kerzen seines neuen Adventskranzes brennen, und in seinem Kopf spielen Weihnachtslieder in Endlosschleife. Sie reden nicht über die Arbeit, aber sie haben auch keinen Sex, und das ist irgendwie merkwürdig. Thiel muß doch merken, daß etwas an dieser Situation nicht stimmt – aber er sagt nichts dazu. Stattdessen reden sie darüber, wie Weihnachten früher war. Bei ihm zuhause und bei Thiel zuhause. Bis Thiel dann wieder geht, und die Leere in seiner Wohnung plötzlich noch viel größer ist, als sie es vor Thiels Besuch war.

~*~

Er tut sein Bestes, um alles wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken. Am nächsten Abend klingelt er bei Thiel. Sie haben sich auf der Arbeit heute nicht gesehen, aber er braucht keine Gründe für seinen Besuch zu nennen. Das ist ja das praktische an ihrer Übereinkunft. Thiel sagt nicht nein, wenn er ihn braucht, und er fragt nicht, was los ist, wenn Thiel bei ihm klingelt und ihn mit diesem Blick ansieht. Seit Monaten funktioniert das jetzt schon ganz hervorragend, und er ist sich sicher, daß alles wieder normal wird, wenn sie nur einfach so weitermachen wie bisher. Aber dann sieht Thiel ganz miserabel aus, weil er sich einen Schnupfen geholt hat, und ehe er sich’s versieht, hat er schon wieder Tee gekocht, und Kerzen angezündet – die St. Pauli Kerzen mit dem Totenschädel, aber egal – und Thiel schläft in seine Decke gekuschelt an seiner Schulter ein. Das ist so gespenstisch nah an seinen Träumen, daß sein Herz vor Panik rast. Gut, vielleicht ist es nicht unbedingt Panik. Aber auf jeden Fall schlägt sein Herz viel zu schnell. Dabei ist das ja nun wirklich ganz harmlos, in Anbetracht dessen, was sie schon alles getan haben.

~*~

Am nächsten Wochenende kauft er einen Weihnachtsbaum. Er holt die Kisten mit dem alten Weihnachtsschmuck seiner Mutter aus dem Keller, stellt die Schwibbögen in die Fenster zur Straße, hängt die Girlanden ins Wohnzimmer und setzt den kleinen Rauschgoldengel in sein Bücherregal.

Er hat überhaupt noch nie einen Weihnachtsbaum gekauft. Warum und für wen auch? Im Studium hat er seine Eltern zu den Feiertagen besucht, die drei Weihnachten mit Isabell waren sie verreist, und dann – für einen alleine lohnt sich so ein Baum ja gar nicht. Vor allem, weil ihm auch gar nichts daran liegt. Nur den Geruch von Nadeln, den hat er vermißt. Das fällt ihm aber erst auf, als der Baum in der Wohnung ist. Die Rechtsmedizin ist zwar jedes Jahr dank Alberich so weihnachtlich wie es nur geht, aber gegen den Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel, der sich durch alle Räume zieht, kommt nichts an.

Beinahe hätte er seinen Frieden gemacht mit diesem seltsamen Drang, Weihnachten zu feiern … bis er versucht, den Baum in den Weihnachtsbaumständer zu zwingen. Irgendwann mitten im Kampf Mann gegen Tanne fragt er sich wieder, was er hier eigentlich tut. Vielleicht hat er doch den Verstand verloren.

Aber dann steht der Baum endlich. Und das schwierigste hat er noch gar nicht in Angriff genommen.

~*~

„Boerne?“

„Hm?“ Er sucht gerade nach dem passenden Platz für die Christbaumkugel, die Thiel ihm gereicht hat. „Lieber weiter nach links?“

„Paßt schon.“

Als er sich umdreht, um nach der nächsten Kugel zu greifen, steht Thiel mit leeren Händen da und sieht ihn an.

„Waren das schon alle?“

Thiel schüttelt den Kopf. „Denken Sie, wir könnten uns langsam mal duzen?“

„Was?“

„Ich dachte …“ Thiel wirkt einen Moment lang verunsichert, aber dann schiebt er das Kinn vor und redet weiter. „Sie haben doch damit angefangen. Weihnachtsmarkt und Adventskränze und Baumschmücken …“

Beinahe hätte er gefragt, wieso das dazu führen sollte, daß sie sich duzen. Er kann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig stoppen, als ihm in letzter Sekunde ein sprichwörtlicher Weihnachtsbaum aufgeht. Was für ihn Weihnachten ist, ist für Thiel offensichtlich die Frage der Anrede. Deshalb nickt er schnell.

Auf die Idee hätte er vielleicht selbst auch schonmal eher kommen können, aber irgendwie … irgendwie schien es immer sicherer zu sein, bei dem zu bleiben, was sie schon kannten. Was funktionierte. Jetzt wissen sie beide nicht mehr, wie es weitergehen wird. Da kann er eigentlich auch fragen.

„Willst du Weihnachten zu mir kommen?“

Thiel nickt.

Thiel sieht sehr schön aus, vor dem halbgeschmückten Baum. Fast wie in seinem Traum. Nur daß es nicht ganz so bunt ist, und nicht ganz so laut. Aber dafür fühlt es sich jetzt nicht nur echt an, sondern ist es.

Echt.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
